You're My Brother
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: ONE-SHOT. This is the first part in my Adorable/Bottom Kili series, these stories will be stand alone one-shots, featuring Kili with different partners. SUMMARY: Kili has been hurt and like a good brother Fili comforts him and afterwards takes care of those who hurt his brother. SLASH! Kili/Fili, Durincest.


**This is the first part in my Adorable/Bottom Kili series, these stories will be stand alone one-shots, featuring Kili with different partners. Mainly Kili/Fili, Kili/Thorin, Kili/Dwalin etc. :)**

* * *

The Hobbit  
Series: Adorable/Bottom Kili, pre hobbit  
Part 1: "You're My Brother"

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss Kili. Where have you left your watchdog, huh?"  
Kili sighed and fought the blush threatening to appear but did not rise to the bait; he had learned a long time ago that nothing good would follow if he did, especially with Tano and his cronies.

"Tano… Don't you have anything better to do than waste my time?"

"Uuh… did you hear lads? The little mouse dares to speak, although his chaperone isn't around. Why don't you spare your energy for your cooking," laughed Tano, the others following suit.

Kili was slowly starting to feel a bit threatened by the other dwarves, not that it was very surprising, after all he was one and there were five of them. They were also much bigger and stronger than Kili if it would come down to a fist fight or brute strength. A reason to why Tano liked picking on the dark haired dwarf, yes Kili knew that he was smaller in built than he should be and many thought of him as feminine because his lack of beard, contrary to popular belief all dwarf women did not have beards nor did they look like males, there were just so much fewer females around that they needed to be protected well. It had even happened a few times that dwarf males had confused him for a female dwarf and tried to flirt or feel him up. To say that it was not annoying would be like implying that Sauron was not evil.

"Very funny…" commented Kili dryly.

"Come on," said Tano, taking a step forward so that he was standing mere inches away from Kili, "why doesn't the little missy lower her spikes? I just want to have some fun."

"Don't touch me or I'll…" Kili was interrupted mid-sentence by Tano.

"You'll what? Shoot me with one of your arrows?"

Kili could feel his temper flaring, raging like a fire underneath his skin. He knew he needed to keep his anger in check, but the rude bastard made it very hard.

"Tano I warn you," growled Kili, his body tensing ready to fight.

"Aww don't strain yourself, what kind of dwarf would I be, if I hurt a pretty little female like you," said Tano in a mocking tone, taking a step forwards closer to Kili.

His whole body tensed and his body and mind was flooded with shame. Tano, when moving forward slipped his hand down over Kili's back, the small journey ending with Tano squeezing Kili's ass before he moved away beckoning for his cronies to follow, successfully leaving Kili alone with his shame.

It took him a good ten minutes before he had calmed himself down enough to venture back onto the busy streets of the city, did Kili head home where he lived with his mother, brother and sometimes uncle.

**THE HOBBIT**

Fili was humming to himself; it had been a good day for the young prince. First he had spent some time with his uncle Thorin and Balin learning about diplomacy and other things necessary to know when one is the ruler of a kingdom and after that he had spent the rest of his day with Dwalin, honing on his swordsmanship. He had even managed to disarm the older war hardened dwarf, and so Fili found himself smiling brightly on his way home. He could not wait to see his younger brother, although they had seen each other that morning, it was still too long to be apart for more than an hour or two at a time in Fili's opinion. Having Kili around always made him feel better and with all those dangerous people out there Fili liked knowing where he had his brother, preferably somewhere where he could see the dark haired younger dwarf.

The house was quiet when he arrived home, stepping into the kitchen Fili found a note on the table from his mother. He had completely forgotten that she would be away for a few days and obviously Dís knew her sons well enough to know that neither one of them would have remembered it and so left a note to remind them of it.

"Kili, are you there?" shouted Fili moving into the cozy living-room.

There was no reply, the whole house was quiet and dark, not even the fire was burning in the fireplace. Fili was starting to get worried, Kili never left his bow at home if he went out and Fili knew his younger brother had had his bow with him when he left that morning to go out hunting. It was not like his brother to ignore or hide from people and it worried Fili. Moving up the stairs taking to steps at a time, Fili practically barged into Kili's bedroom.

What he found on the other side of the door practically made his heart break in two, Kili was sitting in the smallest corner in his room, between his bed and the wall, his knees pulled up so that he could rest his chin on them and his arms wrapped around his legs. Kili did not even flinch when Fili came running into the room.

"Kili!"

"Go away brother…" whispered Kili softly turning his head so that Fili could not see it.

"Kili… brother… why are you sitting here in the dark all by yourself?"

"Just leave me alone Fili!" snapped Kili.

Fili did not know what to think and everything between middle-earth and heaven that could be wrong with his little brother, flitted through his mind all at once. When he saw tears forming in the younger dwarf´s eyes, Fili almost had a heart attack. Kneeling in front of Kili, he tried to reach out to wipe it away but his hand was swatted away.

"What is it baby? You're not hurt, are you? Dear Aulë someone tried to…!"

For every word that spilled over Fili's lips his panic grew, pulling Kili into a bone crushing hug, ignoring the way his brother was trying to slide out of the death grip, he was cut off mid-rant.

"Fili… FILI! You're choking me," panted Kili weakly.

"I'm so sorry baby!" whispered Fili, slightly lessening the force of the hug, "now what happened?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," mumbled Kili, once again trying to pull away from his brother, but Fili would not let him.

"Yes I do! You're crying Kee, sitting in a corner hiding so YES it concerns me, brother," argued Fili.

Leaning just a tiny bit forward Fili adjusted his grip around Kili and waited for a moment until the dark haired dwarf had wrapped his legs around Fili's waist. Standing up Fili hoisted his brother with him when he stood up, maneuvering both of them away from the corner before he sat back down onto the bed, Kili securely in his lap. Every time he lifted his brother, he forgot how slim and almost none-dwarf like built he was, after all it should not be that easy for Fili to lift Kili and carry him around as if he weighted nothing, but that was how it always had been. Not that he really minded, he found it very enjoyable to just be able to pick up Kili and carry him around although the dwarf in question was not too happy about it.

"So are you going to open your mouth anytime soon, Kee?"

"It's just… I'm tired of being ridiculed and made fun of, if it's not because of my bow, then I'm a lass because I don't have a beard and the reasons go and on and on!"

The blond dwarf had to strain his ears to hear what Kili said and the words made him angry. He knew what people thought of his brother, and they were not shy to say it out loud either especially when the two dwarves had been younger but Fili had actually thought the talk and the jibes had ended, the looks would not stop but at least those were manageable. So to hear that they had only ended around him was infuriating, and of course, his stubborn brother had decided to handle it on his own.

Once again tightening the hold he had around his brother, Fili could feel how Kili relaxed against him, resting his chin on Fili's shoulder. Gently rubbing his hand over Kili's back, Fili leaned back against the bed so that he was lying down with Kili on top of him. It did not take long before Kili curled up beside Fili, his face buried in his older brother's neck.

"Don't worry Kee, you shouldn't listen to them, they're just idiots who can't see longer than their own noses," murmured Fili softly.

"I don't, I'm just getting so tired of having to listening to them every day, all the time," whispered Kili trying to inch even closer to Fili than he already was, "they never stop Fee, and what they say is true. I'm no good with an axe, I can use a bow like a petty elf, and I don't have a beard, do you know how many people have said I'm ugly? Many. I.. I…"

Whatever it was Kili was about to say Fili would not find out but he did not care at the moment because his heart was breaking from his brothers words. He had no idea his adorable brother, the most beautiful dwarf in the whole of Ered Luin, thought so about himself.

"No, you listen to me brother," said Fili sharply, twisting his body so that he was on top of his brother, looking Kili straight in the eyes as he spoke, "you're beautiful  
and talented, Aulë knows there's not a single person in this mountain that can out shoot you, you should be proud of yourself! Don't let their words hurt you."

"Fee…" There was tears in Kili's eyes.

"Hush baby, don't cry."

"I'm not crying."

"Of course you're not." Fili smirked, and Kili pouted.

"And don't call me baby."

"What should I call you then, honey? Babe? Beautiful? Love?"

Fili felt a surge of pride run through him when he watched Kili blush, a lovely read color spreading over his brother's cheeks and all the way out to the tips of his ears. It was not so often that his little brother blushed anymore, it was so much easier a few years back, he would only have needed to say something a bit less innocent and Kili would blush a deep red color refusing to look Fili in the eyes. Leaning down Fili kissed Kili gently on the mouth.

"You know Kee, you look quite eatable when you blush like that," murmured Fili, nuzzling his brother's neck softly.

"Fee… would you get off me?"

"Get off? My dear why would I do that? We're all alone in the house, no one will be coming here this evening and I have you on a bed, blushing like a virgin, now what kind of dwarf would I be to not take full advantage such a golden opportunity when I see it?"

Kili tried to glare at the blond but he knew he was failing miserably. Biting down on his lower lip, Kili stifled a moan when Fili moved above him placing a strong leg in between Kili's, forcing him to spread his legs. Leaning into the kiss, Kili let Fili take charge of it. It was a nice feeling knowing that he could always count on his brother, Fili would always be there for him, taking care and loving him.

"I love you Fee."

"I love you to Kee," murmured Fili in between kisses as his hands started to travel finding their way under Kili's clothes, "you're my brother, my everything, and I'll always take care of you."

**THE HOBBIT**

A few days after Fili and Kili's small chat, Fili ran into the dwarves responsible for his brother's grief. At first he had just thought of dealing with it in a more straightforward way but when he saw Tano and his cronies acting all high and mighty he was truck with a wonderful plan. Kili's words were still ringing in his ears, "…and I don't have a beard, do you know how many people have said I'm ugly?", oh yes Tano would wish he had never so much as laid eyes on Kili after Fili was done with him.

Following Tano, Fili made sure not to stand out too much and kept a respectable distance so that it would not look as if he was following them. Tano and his lackeys were headed for a tavern, the Racing Rat a nice establishment where luckily the owner loved Kili and Fili. She was an old friend of Dís' and was one of the few who had encouraged Kili to train with the bow, instead of taking jabs at him about it and so she had gotten a special place in the two dwarf brothers' hearts. Not only that, she made the most delicious pies ever, at least of all the pies Fili had ever had the fortune of tasting.

Grinning to himself he made his way into the tavern, spotting the long reddish brown hair a mile away, fastened into a complicated braid. Fili saw Tano sitting at a big table drinking ale, loudly telling stories how he felled an orc that day when he was out hunting.

"Fili my good lad, how're you, I haven't seen you in almost forever!"

"Farrah! I'm sorry Uncle has been keeping me busy but you seem to be doing fine, looking better than ever," greeted Fili the older dwarf, giving her a hug.

"You're really growing into quite the charmer, aren't you? How's your brother doing? I haven't seen Kili for almost a fortnight."

"He's doing okay, some idiots have been giving him a hard time about, you know his beard and stuff," said Fili throwing an angry glare over his shoulder.

"Poor lad, I don't see why they make such a big spectacle out of it," said Farrah with a sigh before she continued, "I take it you've taken care of those problem makers."

"Actually that's why I'm here, they happen to be inside this fine establishment right now," said Fili.

"What! Where?" growled Farrah.

Farrah was very protective of Kili and he had even been the one to five Fili the much needed kick in the backside to admit that he felt a bit more than just brotherly love for Kili. She was like a second mother to the both of them.

"Right behind me at the big table, Tano the one with the loud voice is the leader, he's a total asshole."

"I presume you've got a plan Master Fili, especially with that look in your eyes." Farrah smirked evilly.

"As a matter of fact I do, I just need to know if they're staying here for the night?"

"I can check and if they don't?"

"Then I need to get them to stay."

"Well it would not be too hard to fix, there are quite a few rooms open right now."

"Good. So you'll help me?"

"Darling, just tell me your plan and I'll fix everything for you."

"I'll do that. Can we speak somewhere a bit more private perhaps?"

"Of course, follow me."

Farrah led Fili into a small room in the back, there was a small bed and a desk with a chair, papers littered the whole room. It was obviously a sort of study/bedchamber for when long nights were busy and there was no time to go home and sleep.

"So what's the plan?"

"It's quite simple actually," admitted Fili, sitting down in the chair, "I just need to get them really drunk, and then when they pass out, I'm going to shave their beards completely and then we'll see who's the lass around here."

"Simple but evil Fili, you're really getting good at this you know."

"Thank you, I've learned from the best after all."

"Well shall we put this little plan into motion? Don't you worry about anything, I'll call for you when they're drunk and passed out, after all who would say no to having won a free night at my tavern including free ale and food for the whole night?"

"I owe you one, big time for this Farrah," said Fili with gratitude in his voice.

"Oh hush, just make sure to come around more often, and take Kili with you!"

"I will, I promise."

"Good, now you should go and I'll see you later tonight."

**THE HOBBIT**

Fili was humming to himself when he was getting out from his bath, the water had run cold and he could hear the outer door opening and closing, indicating that Kili had gotten home. Reaching for his breeches, Fili did not bother with a shirt or shoes and made his way down the stairs to greet his brother. Kili looked beautiful as always, there was a rosy hue on his cheeks from the cold outside, his hair was messy and when he bended over to place down his bow and other things from his hands so that he could take off his coat, Fili had to admire that firm ass from where he was standing in the doorway.

"Had a good day, little brother?" Kili almost squeaked when he turned around only to blush when he saw Fili standing there half naked, still a bit wet from his bath.

"Fili! I thought you would be late today?"

"Nah, finished early with Balin so I came home."

"Oh okay… So I'm just going to throw out a question I've been meaning to ask you the whole day," started Kili only hesitate for a split second before continuing. "Why was Tano walking around with a cloth covering his face, as if he was trying to hide something? It almost or most probably was because he had no beard."

"Well… I may have had something to do with that," admitted Fili slowly moving to the kitchen, Kili following behind, "but hey there's no proof I've had anything to do with it and is someone asks I'll deny being involved, problem solved."

"Only you Fili would think of something like that."

"Thought of what?" asked Fili innocently sitting down on a chair, "I haven't done anything but being a dutiful pupil of Balin for the past month."

Fili smiled at Kili, his smile only growing bigger when he suddenly has a lap full of dwarf. Only a few months back Kili would never have gotten into Fili's lap when he had only a pair of breeches on and certainly not without blushing.

"Thank you brother, I appreciate it."

Returning the hug Fili wiggled a bit in the chair so that he was sitting more comfortable on the wood.

"Oh you shouldn't only thank me but also Farrah, she was more than willing in helping me. Without her my little scheme would not have worked."

Kili directed his biggest and brightest smile towards his brother, for once not minding the wandering hands that were slowly moving towards his backside. He had to admit that it had been hilarious watching Tano trying to sneak around unseen, his face hidden behind a cloth as if it would cover the fact that he was suddenly very beardless. For once, it was not him people were pointing and whispering about, giggling scornfully behind their hands as if he could not see or hear them.

He was so deep in thought that he completely forgot he was sitting in Fili's lap, something which the other dwarf also noticed. With a feral grin Fili manhandled Kili a bit before getting up from the chair, carrying Kili bridal style up the stairs, pulling the dark haired dwarf back into reality.

"Fili, what're you doing!? Put me down!"

"No, don't think so."

"Fili," whined Kili.

"Nope."

This continued all the way up the stairs and into Fili's room. Dumping Kili down on the bed, Fili just stood there at the foot of the bed looking at Kili, sprawled out on it.

"You know dear brother, I really do feel like ravishing you tonight," mused Fili, watching once again the blush rise on Kili's cheeks.

Kili was not sure where to look, it was unfair, Fili barely had to look at him for the blush to rise and his heart beat to quicken whilst Fili never seemed bothered. Then again, Fili had a tad bit more (okay a lot more) experience with this kind of matters than he did but still, it was not fair. It was just half the time what came out of Fili's mouth, well Kili just did not know how to respond to it, after all he had not exactly had any sexual contacts before his brother all this was completely new to him, but he was also glad he had Fili because he could not ask for a kinder and more gentle lover than his brother.

Fili watched his brother and the emotions moving across Kili's face. Deciding he had waited long enough for this, and really there was absolutely no hotter sight than Kili on his bed, Fili pounced, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

**-THE END-**

* * *

Was it good or bad? Please review and tell me what you thought of it! :)


End file.
